Dare me Love
by UmbralWolves
Summary: The boys get in to some trouble when a game of truth or dare goes wrong. Niall x Zayn with a sexy lap dance as an added bonus


**Hey guys I'm back with a new fict and this time it is a Ziall fict. The boys get in to some trouble when a game of truth or dare goes wrong. Gym shorts and soda make for a bad combo, dance niall dance. As you know I do not own one direction…oh but if I did (w) oh I'm bad heheh enjoy my loves enjoy. Thanks again to the lovely FlamingToads for the beta.**

**A/N: This took way too fucking long to write.**

"Pass me another soda mate." A cold drink was soon sailing through the air as it hit Zayn's palm.

"Thanks."

"You are very welcome good sir," Louis chuckled and leaned on Harry as he laughed.

"Oi mate it's your turn. Truth or dare?" Harry said to Liam and the innocent boy pondered the options.

"Alright then, I chose dare," he said and folded his arms leaning back and waiting for his demise.

"Ok I dare you to go into the kitchen and grab a spoon then lick it right in front of all of us!" Harry said and clapped his hands Louis smirking at his idea he had told Harry to dare the poor boy.

Liam looked at them in sheer horror but to defend his gentlemanly honor he stood shaking and walked into the kitchen, the gang on his heels. Liam slowly opened the drawer in which they kept all their silverware. There sitting innocently in a row were some shiny silver spoons.

He turned to look at them with pleading eyes. "Please mates don't make me do it."

"Sorry Liam, a dare is a dare." Zayn said and crossed his arms.

Liam swallowed and picked up a spoon his whole body shaking and Niall felt terrible as he watched the frightened boy have a meltdown.

"He can have my pass, Liam you don't have to if you don't want to."

Harry pouted, "No fair Nialler."

Liam visibly relaxed and used his new pass; Niall saved him a traumatic episode. He knew he was safe because the rules of the game stated you could not give the same dare twice and you get one pass. Now niall had no passes and it was his turn. So as the boys shuffled into the living room Niall began to question if he wanted to choose dare or not.

"Ok Niall, it's your turn. So truth or dare?" Harry asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

Niall ponder his choices and feeling brave he responded with dare. Harry and Louis' face lit up as Zayn snoozed lightly in his chair. As the two boys discussed evilly Niall's dare. Liam patted his shoulder and whispered a thank you. Niall nodded at him and fixed his hat and adjusted his sweats so they hugged his hips better. The boys had the week off and they decide they would all relax in their lazy clothes which consisted of Harry going as naked as possible, Louis in his pajama pants and a big tee shirt, Liam in his white washed jeans and a hoodie, Zayn in his basketball shorts and a wife beater, and Niall in his sweats and a green wife beater as well as his hat from New York. They had spent the day chilling and munching on junk food; somehow by 10 pm they were playing truth or dare.

"Ok then you ready, Niall?" harry asked his face full of mischief and evil.

"Bring it on, mate." Niall swaggered and leaned back knees spread far apart.

"We dare you to give Zayn a lap dance, and not just any lap dance, a breathe taking one. Dance like you mean it." Harry smirked and him and Louis high fived.

Niall shot up and flopped his jaws like an adorable fish. Did they just say lap dance? They have to be kidding. Niall thought to himself but the looks on their faces said they were not joking and he blushed. Slowly he stood and righted himself.

"Ok fine, I'll do it. Zayn, wake up mate."

Niall walked over to Zayn and nudged his foot to rouse him from his nap. Zayn cracked open his eyes and sat up, confused as to why Niall was in front of him flushed and nervous. He soon realized that Niall was dared and he assumed it involved him somehow.

"I'm sorry, Zayn, but I have to give you a lap dance." Niall blushed, his face was bright red but his face determined.

Zayn nodded, embarrassed as hell but he used his pass and Niall gave his away to spare Liam. Harry clicked on his iPod and played a song that had an easy dancing beat. Niall put on a straight face and started to sway a little bit he was awkward and Harry warned him that if they weren't convinced, he had to keep dancing till Harry said to stop. Zayn sat up straight and gave Niall a look that said its ok bro just get it over with.

Niall took a deep breath and slowly swayed his hips in a slow and sensual manner, awkwardly at first but he held Zayn's eye contact. He knew Zayn wouldn't judge him. As he got more comfortable he started to get into it. Gyrating his hips and moving around the chair. He ran his hands down Zayn's chest tracing his abs before straddling his lap and slowly grinding on him. He closed his eyes and tossed his head back, his hands braced on his shoulders. As their groins pressed closer Zayn silently gasped to himself, Louis and Harry where snickering and laughing, Niall's face flushed in embarrassment.

Niall tried to push out their laughs and continued to dance slowly in one of his best mate's lap. He tried not to get too into it, afraid he would arouse himself but his body had other ideas and before he could stop it, he let out a low moan. Zayn's face nearly exploded from all the blood rushing to his face, Louis and Harry fell off the couch laughing. Liam blushed and sighed.

"Ok mate, you can stop." Harry squeaked from his fetal position on the floor.

Niall stood up quickly and whimpered before running off to his room, sadness welling in his blue eyes. Liam stood up and growled before yelling at Harry and Louis.

"I can't believe you, mates! That was uncalled for and I'm pretty sure you made Niall cry!"

The two stopped and hung their heads and made their way to their shared room, Liam went to his, leaving Zayn by himself. As soon as Liam was out of sight Zayn let out a breath of relief and sat up trying to hide his shame. Admittedly, he kind of liked Niall dancing for him. It excited something deep inside of him. He got up and made his way to his room, surprised when he saw Niall sitting on his bed sobbing. He swallowed and closed the door behind him and slowly moved over to the blonde. His heart sank when he saw how truly upset Niall was.

"Nialler? Mate, are you ok?" he asked sitting next to him, ignoring his own problem for the moment.

"I-I'm so sorry, Zayn. I didn't mean to m-m-moan, and well you know," he whimpered back, his face buried in his arms, knees tucked as close to his chest as possible.

"Oh mate, its ok," he reassured and patted his shoulder gently in a comforting manner.

"N-no. It's not."

"Niall" Zayn said.

"What?"

Zayn placed his hand on Niall's cheek, lifting the sad boy's face from hiding and looked him square in the eye. They remained silent and Zayn stroked Niall's cheek with the pad of his thumb, in slow gentle movements, hand firmly in place. He scooted up on the bed to sit across from Niall and reached over with his other hand taking Niall's hand into his own. Niall's brow furrowed, his tears still slipping down his pale cheeks. The blonde sniffled and blinked a few times.

"Z-Zayn, what are you doing?"

"I'm showing you I enjoyed it too, just like you did."

"Y-you did?"

"Uh huh, look."

Zayn motioned with his chin for Niall to look down, the blonde did as he was told and his face turned scarlet when he saw how aroused Zayn was, the basketball shorts offered little coverage. There was a tent in the black shorts and Zayn looked away, slightly embarrassed by the truth he could no longer hide. Niall blushed a deep shade of scarlet and looked at Zayn with those forever blues. Zayn looked back with an intensity flaring in the depths of his chocolate colored eyes. They sat there in a moment of comfort and silence before Zayn spoke quietly, barely a whisper but Niall heard him clear as day.

"May I k-kiss you, Niall?" There was a long silent pause before Niall gave a gentle nod, barely seen but Zayn saw it.

Zayn kept his hand firm on Niall's cheek as he moved in slowly, bringing Niall's flushing face closer as he moved in leaning slightly to the left. Their lips pressed gently together, Niall's soft and Zayn's a tad bit chapped. Moving in perfect sync, Zayn pressed closer placing a hand on Niall's hip and pulled him closer, pressed chest to chest. Zayn nipped gently at Niall's bottom lip, the blonde opened his mouth and Zayn slide his tongue into the warm moist cavern. His tongue traced every detail and crevice memorizing and marking him as his own in a gentle sweet dance of teeth and tongue. He rubbed his thumb into Niall's hip, drawing a gentle sigh from his lips. Zayn took note of the sensitivity and continued to rub gently. He pulled away from Niall's lips only to breathe and was right back into it, Niall flushing hard as he felt himself growing hot and bothered being so closely pressed to Zayn.

The song candy shop came on somewhere in the back of the room from Zayn's stereo, meaning it was midnight. Zayn pulled back finally, both parties breathing heavily, eyes thick with lust and want. Niall could feel Zayn's erection straining against his shorts pressing into his stomach.

"Y-your hard, Zayn," Niall whispered quietly.

"Yeah and you did this to me," he said back, his face red. Niall was captivated by the sight.

"Niall, look I'm going to be completely honest with you. I really like you. I always have. You have always been my favorite. Niall, I love you so much and I really need to know if you feel the same. If you don't we will stop here and I will walk out the door and won't bother you or bring this up again. But if you do like me like I like you then my heart would soar over the moon."

Zayn waited for Niall's answer with baited breath.

Niall looked at Zayn and as everything negative floated in his mind, he found himself whispering, "I want to continue."

That was all Zayn needed to hear. As soon as Niall finished his sentence, Zayn's full lips met Niall's bruised ones. Niall sighed into the kiss wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck, pulling himself closer to the taller boy, whining ever so softly when his bottom lip was pulled between Zayn's teeth and tugged on lightly. Heat surged through the dark haired male when the low keening noises reached his ear and he pressed the blonde more into the bed, straddling him, running his long delicate fingers through the baby fine hair.

"I love you Niall, I always have fancied you."

"I love you too, Zayn, for a while now but I didn't think you liked me that way."

"Of course I do."

"I'm glad."

The two boys panted lightly and locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly Zayn made his advance, gently moving his hand up Niall's thigh, stroking up and down before he grew bolder and lightly placed his palm over the clothed member of the Irish sweet heart. Niall gasped but didn't resist giving Zayn the ok to do as he pleased. Slowly he massaged, squeezing lightly and toying with the boy until his member was rock hard and painfully noticeable in the pants he was wearing. By this point the Irish male was panting and breathing heavily. His face flushed a pretty pink, eyes darker blue and erection hard. Zayn had to catch his breath at the sight.

"You are so beautiful, Niall," he breathed a husky reply in the blonde's ear, causing a shudder.

"Thank you, Zayn," he whispered and leaned up to kiss him again, bruised lips met in a gentle and tender dance as Zayn stroked Niall through his sweatpants, a soft moan escaped the slighter boy and soon his hands found their way to Zayn's gym shorts. Awkwardly he palmed him, drawing a low keen from his throat.

Zayn gently pushed Niall down on the bed, his back meeting the soft cotton of the sheets. For a moment Niall thought he had done something wrong but a soft look from the other male calmed his fears and he watched each movement made by the other. Zayn reached over to the bedside table and clicked off the lights plunging the room into a gentle darkness. Moonlight poured through the window and hit the tanned angel with its soft pale light. He looked stunning in the dull light and Niall had to swallow a few times and catch his breath at the sight. Grey shadows fell over the hollows in Zayn's face making his sharp features stand out starkly in the moonlit room.

"I think you are wrong Zayn," Niall breathed softly, captivated by his beauty.

"And how is that, love?" he inquired leaning in closer to the blonde.

"You are far more lovely and beautiful then I could ever dream of being," Niall murmured just before Zayn claimed his lips again. Gently tugging on his bottom lip Zayn's hand slid under the hem line of Niall's wife beater pushing the fabric up over his belly button and under his chin exposing his pale skin to him. Niall lifted his arms so Zayn could remove it completely.

Niall leaned back as Zayn straddled his lap, running deft fingers up his sides, across his stomach and trailing over sensitive flesh. The pads of his fingers ghosting over pale dusky nipples causing shudders to form at the base of the blonde's spine and shoot upward. Zayn leaned his head and started to press kisses to the pale column of flesh that was Niall's neck, trailing his lips down, nipping and biting at his collar bone marking him as his and his alone. Tiny mewls of pleasure slipped from his pale lips as the darker male's lips found a nipple and latched on. Niall's mouth fell open and soft sighs poured forth. A smirk tugged at Zayn's lips as he flickered his eyes up to lock onto the blonde's. He pressed a kiss to the hardened bud and moved to the other giving it the same attention as the other his hand drifting farther south to gently stroke the growing member.

Niall's hands flew to tanned shoulders as he dug his nails in as Zayn lapped his tongue down Niall's chest and abs, taking a brief moment to dip his tongue into his naval. Slender fingers found themselves curled in dark locks and soft moans filled the air along with pants and whimpers. Zayn smiled and sat up and pulled Niall closer to kiss him, forcing the slighter male to sit between his legs, wrapping his around his own waist. Tugging gently at the blondes lips as his hand slipped into Niall's pants, pushing past the fabric barrier of briefs. Zayn's warm hands wrapped around the blonde member and gave a couple of pumps, locking eyes with the blue eyed beauty before him, watching as Niall's shoulders sagged and his mouth fell open in a soft whimper. He ran his hand down his length a couple more times before pressing Niall onto his back and tugging his pants and boxers off leaving him bare to the world, and in a split second of hesitation, Niall covered himself with his hands. Zayn chuckled and leaned up, pressing their mouths together gently and murmured softly against the blonde's abused lips.

"Let me see you, let me show you how perfect you are." Niall let him move his hands.

Niall's erection stood tall, precum starting to spill over the sides of his cock and down to his thigh. Zayn licked his lips and smirked deviously. His dark eyes drank in the sight starving for a taste of the pale boy below and with a swift dip of his head Zayn was face level with the engorged member. He took the tip into his mouth running his tongue along the slit collecting the pearly liquid that gathered there. It was bitter yet a bit sweet, perfect just like the Irish boy. Breathing in through his nose, Zayn began to run his mouth against the length of Niall's cock, taking him to the base before slowly dragging his lips back up and giving a harsh suck at the top. One hand rested on the boy's thigh while the other switched between tracing patterns on his stomach and reaching up to tease a nipple. Niall gasped softly as Zayn proceeded to suck at his member, whimpers and moans fell like rain as his fingers found their way back into the dark locks of Zayn's hair. Niall pressed Zayn's mouth further down on his cock his hips starting to buck slightly.

"Easy there babe, don't want to cum too soon now." Zayn rasped low in throat as he pulled his mouth off the warm appendage.

"I'm sorry, mate. It just felt so good," he replied back, blushing.

"It's ok, love." Zayn pulled Niall's legs toward him causing the blonde to lay fully on his back.

Zayn took a moment to appreciate the site before him. The Irish cutie was sprawled out like a tempting treat; face flushed a dark red as part of his neck and chest turned pink from arousal and embarrassment. His blonde hair stuck to his forehead all over the place, his blue eyes darkened to a near sapphire with arousal, he was a hot mess and damned be all if Zayn didn't find it sexier than hell. Dark fingers traced over pale flesh, mapping each muscle and each line. Pert nipples were flicked and a soft moan was released until Zayn's fingers tapped lightly at Niall's full red lips.

"Suck," he commanded deeply and Niall obeyed taking the digits into his mouth.

Zayn watched in amazement while with his free hand stroked Niall's cock. The blonde ran his tongue over the digits pressed to his lips and sucked coating them, never breaking eye contact with the dark skinned male. Warm mocha eyes followed the pink appendage until he deemed his fingers slick enough for their next task. Zayn smirked deviously as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his own mouth, teeth clicking together almost painfully as slender fingers found their way to the blonde's entrance. Niall gasped and pulled out of the kiss when the first finger entered him, the intrusion both startling him and freaking him out a bit.

"Shh, love, its ok. I won't hurt you. I promise." Zayn cooed lovingly and ran his free hand through Niall's hair soothing the timid male.

The blonde nodded and closed his eyes as Zayn began to slowly pump is fingers in and out of his hole, stretching gently and coaxing the slighter male to relax. Tiny pants slipped from Niall's lips as Zayn continued curling his fingers searching, finding the spot that would make Niall cry out in pleasure. The Irish man arched his back and let out a loud moan breathing heavy, eyes half lidded and wanting. The Bradford bad boy smirked and removed his fingers, the blonde whining at the loss. Pulling Niall closer he wrapped the blonde legs around his waist and hovered over top of him, lining himself up and looking into the blue eyes of his lover.

"Are you ready?"

"Uh uh, I think so."

"If it hurts or you want to stop tell me, ok? The last thing I want is to hurt you."

"O-ok, I will."

"I mean it, Niall. I love you too much to hurt you."

Niall nodded and Zayn took a finale second before slowly pressing into the smaller boy inch by inch until he was fully sheathed in the tight heat of his friend and stopped seeing tears forming in the corner of the Irishman's eyes. Taking his thumb he brushed them away and pressed soft kisses to the sides of his mouth, soothing and cooing gently to him, a hand stroking his inner thigh and occasionally his neglected member. The blonde sighed and soon his body relaxed a bit allowing Zayn to thrust softly.

"God Niall…" Zayn groaned, the tight heat gripping him and pulling him in.

"Z-Zayn, don't move. I can't," Niall panted heavily, his body fighting the intrusion as panic swelled in his chest.

Zayn bit his lip hard and waited pressing his forehead into Niall's, brows furrowed and mouth agape. Niall blinked up at his face, seeing the focus and effort it took him not move comforted. To know that Zayn cared enough to hold back the primal urge coursing through his veins in that moment. Slowly as the time ticked on, Niall relaxed fully and moved his hips. This gave Zayn his cue and he jumped at the invitation. Zayn pulled out almost all the way before pressing back in quickly, building a solid rhythm. Niall gasped and clutched Zayn's arms and moaned loudly tossing his head back when Zayn switched his angle, slamming into his prostate dead on. Stars and dots flickered behind fair skinned eyelids.

"Zayn…I can't…I'm gonna cum," Niall whined, arching his back.

"Go ahead babe, cum for me," Zayn encouraged, close to the edge himself.

A couple more thrust and Niall cried out as he came hard, white liquid covering his chest and splattering against their thighs. Zayn followed close behind, filling Niall before collapsing to the side and tucking Niall close. They laid their panting until Zayn finally broke the silence.

"You are perfect, mate."

"Uhuh, you are," Niall whispered dozing off.

Outside the door was the three other lads, who had heard a cry in pain and came running. The lock door however hindered them and they were forced to listen as Zayn thoroughly fucked Niall.

"Jesus Christ!" Harry laughed and fell back from the door.

**A/N: That's it. I'm finished! I'm throwing my laptop into the ocean and reading the bible! I'm trash, this is trash. Amber hold me and never let me write again!**

**B/N: I'll hold you but I'm never going to let you stop writing! Ever! This was adorable! **


End file.
